


Aguamenti

by pomenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, pee fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomenixx/pseuds/pomenixx
Summary: Ginny makes an interesting discovery about her girlfriend during a game of hide and seek
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 32





	Aguamenti

**Author's Note:**

> Another KiNkY fic- I'm planning on adding more chapters but I haven't written any yet. I think this is going to be more of a group of oneshots than an actual story with plot. It's from a while ago but I haven't posted in on here, sorry if the writing style is kinda weird. Hope you enjoy regardless!

It had been over a month since Ginny and Hermione started dating, and about two weeks since Ginny had discovered that Hermione liked to pee herself. She had been playing hide and seek in the hallways at Hogwarts, and she had ducked behind a curtain in a little alcove at the bottom of a staircase. It was the perfect spot, Ginny thought happily, concealed from all angles. Her bladder twinged uncomfortably to let her know that it was full, and she shifted her weight, feeling her skirt waistband put pressure on her bloated stomach. Hopefully the game would be over soon so she could relieve herself, because she certainly wasn't willing to leave her hiding place and risk losing the game.  
  
Lost in thought, Ginny didn't notice the hissing and splashing noises that came from behind her at first, but they grew steadily louder. She peeked her head out of the curtain to see her girlfriend in the alcove. Luckily she was facing away from Ginny so she didn't see her. Confused, Ginny tried to find the source of the noise and she suddenly realized that Hermione was wetting herself. Droplets were running down her legs from beneath her skirt and running to the floor, where a growing puddle surrounded her. Hermione was letting out little moans, and she sank to her knees in the puddle she had made, slipping a hand down the waistband of her skirt and seemingly beginning to rub herself.  
Hermione finished up what she was doing, then cast drying and cleaning spells and left, leaving Ginny shocked and incredibly turned on. Unfortunately, she still had to pee, and as soon as Hermione left she felt spurts of urine warming her underwear before she was able to regain control. She knew that girls peeing turned her on, and she had looked at plenty of magical photos with desperate females, but she had never considered actually wetting herself. Seeing how easily Hermione had cleaned up though...  
  
Ginny slipped out of the curtains and into the alcove, squatting down on the ground. She knew she should probably pull her panties down, but it would be the same amount of cleaning either way and part of her wanted to try peeing herself. Almost as soon as she had the thought, she felt her bladder give out and a warm dampness spread through her underwear. Pee began dripping, then splattering onto the ground and Ginny desperately hoped that nobody who might be walking by could hear. Eventually her bladder was empty, and although she wanted to touch herself the way Hermione had she knew there were people looking for her and she might get caught. She quickly cleaned up and slipped back into the curtains, smiling at the thought that she was the only person to know everything that had just happened.


End file.
